The Briefs family saga
by Hannio
Summary: Starts off with Bulma and Veggie's relationship from when Bulma finds out she's pregnant and it progresses from that. trust me it's better than it sounds - Please Review ***I'VE GOT CHAPTER TWO UP NOW :0D***
1. Well this has to suck

The Briefs family saga

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Part One_**

**_Bulma and Vegeta_**

**__**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Well this has to suck_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_The characters in Dragonball, Dragonball z and Dragonball GT do not belong to me, nor will they ever unless I come into some serious cash, since that is not likely to happen then they are likely to remain not as mine_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Ok this is my big project ok, my baby. This is what I've been working towards for ages. _

_            Now it is going to be an A/U but don't worry it will run alone the lines for a while bet, all I'm asking is that you give it a chance not all A/U stories are crap or are based on the writer. Any additional character I place in, and yes there will be several, are not based on me or anyone else, for a start I'm not cool enough, instead it will be as I see them._

_            That said all I have left to say is enjoy the chapter._

BULMA POV 

            "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit" I stared at the mirror, vaguely aware that the curses I could hear were coming out of my own mouth. My hands were on the cool sink gripping it in something akin to a death grip. 

            I was screwed, Screwed beyond fucking measure. Here I was 30 years old: without a steady boyfriend for about a year, ever since the whole Yamcha cheating on me thing and to top off this amazingly crap year I was pregnant. Yes I Bulma Briefs am pregnant, probably around about 2 months.

            Maybe that's why my face was drained of all its natural colour, or why my knees were threatening to buckle. My mind was nothing more than a torrent of thoughts. Was I really ready to support a life? A child who would look to me for protection and love? I was only 30 for Christ sakes. I know Chichi had Gohan when she was 18 or 19 but I was as far away from her as night and day. By today's standards of relaxness, me being pregnant at 30 was considered early, too early by some who believed that a woman should have a career. I did have one, one I was extremely good at but does this mean that I have to give it up? This child would demand all my time, it will have to come to me for everything. Especially since the father was…

            I dimly realised through the haze that I was hyperventilating with a groan my knees finally gave way and I sank to the floor, my hands still holding onto the sink in a act that was useless I brought them down and rested them in my lap as I began desperately trying to remember everything I had been taught about stopping panic attacks before they started. I forced every thought out of my head and tried to think of a peaceful place and focus on it. My perfectly manicured nails clawed at the softness of my palm but I ignored the pain as I took deep refreshing breathes instead of the short ragged ones I had previously been taking.

            15 minutes passed before it finally went and I felt I had enough strength to get back onto my feet, that didn't last long as I sank gratefully onto the closed toilet seat. My head was aching dully and my palms were bleeding from where my nails had pierced the skin. Ignoring this I began thinking logically.

            The father of my unborn child was Vegeta. One night of lust and loneliness now resulted in my whole life being changed before my very eyes. Foolishly caught up in emotions and primal urges I had never thought ahead to the possible consequences or repercussions. More the fool to me. My father had warned me so many times about allowing emotions to take control and I ignored it in that one passionate moment.

            I knew as much as I knew that I was pregnant that Vegeta would never accept the child; never acknowledge it as his own. He'd affectedly grow up fatherless. One tear rolled down my cheek as I stared at the door without seeing it. I wiped it away. I had already failed as a mother; I hadn't chosen the right father figure for him. Even if by some fluke Vegeta did accept our child what would it turn out to be like? Like him? Cold, ruthless and uncaring to everyone bar himself and his own needs? Or would it be a mixture of our personalities. Maybe it would be best if Vegeta had nothing to do with the child. At least then it would grow up to be fairly normal, if you ignored the fact that it was half human, half Saiyan. So in short half human, half alien. Would that be a fact that would bother people? What would my friends say to me over it? They would be shocked I could see there faces now, Chichi no doubt would scream at me, Krillen would look at me in disappointment, Yamcha with plain disgust though I don't know how he could considering he got a girl pregnant while he was meant to be dating me.

            I suppose I could always lie to them, say I got broody and so had a random guy's sperm injected into me. I guess in a weird fashion it would work and it would turn into an easy way out for me, yet I didn't want to take it, I wanted people and my friends to know that I had a child by Vegeta. I guess I was falling for him. I shook my head. No I wasn't, the one night was a mistake on my part but at least I'm getting something I always wanted out of it. That's the important thing it was time for me to think of the solution and not the problem, the solution was to me the baby, the problem was how to deal with the reactions to it, especially Vegeta's.

            "Bulma" there was a light knocking on the door to support my mother's voice, "Sweetie are you ok? You've been in there for quite the while" I considered ignoring her but what would it accomplish? If anything it would make her more worried about me then she was to begin with. I stood up and walked to the door, the rest I had, had done wonders, I felt almost normal, almost. I took a deep breath and opened the door, my mother hovered outside her hands clasped together as she studied my face, her blue eyes, the same colour as mine, were looking at me with a worried expression "Bulma dear you look awful are you ok?" I rolled my eyes, sometimes I wish she had some tact, it wasn't doing do me any good to hear my own mother tell me I look terrible. She was meant to view me as being beautiful no matter what I looked like.

            "Thanks Mum for the encouraging words" I muttered as I walked passed her. I was starving. I entered the kitchen and smiled at my father who sat there in his usual seat, with his usual breakfast, reading the usual kind of material. He looked up and smiled at me. I filled my plate to the brim and sat down in my usual seat, before I started guzzling it down, I stopped seeing my father and mother's glances at me. It was a mixture between being surprised and shocked. I could understand it before this I barely ate anything, always going on about retaining my figure, I was 30, I wasn't getting any younger and the prospect of being middle aged was looming over me, like anything. I had to do everything I can from exercise to creams for my face. So me to be sitting there looking anything less than my usual elegance and stuffing my face with food such as sausages and bacon which I never touched before had to be surprising. What more could I do, if the baby was anything like Vegeta than it would be constantly demanding me to eat. 

            "Are you hungry dear?" my father asked now, pushing his glasses further up his nose, I nodded

            "Yep" I went on "I mean I didn't eat anything yesterday so it must stem like that" they both nodded, easily satisfied and I breathed a sigh of relief, that was a good thing. I didn't want them to start asking any questions and putting things together and guessing, I don't know when I tell them but I'd rather keep this to myself for as long as possible. If Mum found out then the whole world would know faster than I could blink. If the world knew then you could guarantee that Vegeta would also know. Something I wanted to avoid if I could.

            At the point the door opened and Vegeta walked in, I shivered as he flashed me a cold look, I was surprised I didn't freeze up on the spot, course it didn't help that I would get flashes of that night often especially when he was around. I concentrated on my food while my mum tried once again to make idle chatter with the silent man. You'd think she would of learnt by now not to bother, it wasn't as if he ever gave her a nice reply, he was always cold and blunt. He sat down near me and began eating. I sneaked a glance up at him but he was involved in the food and probably thinking of the androids and how he was going to crush him in his bare hands. I hoped that was right, if he didn't then what chance would my child have.

            A violent kick in my stomach made me gasp and I dropped the fork as the pain continued mingled with a feeling of disbelief it was kicking already wasn't that meant to come later, I'd really have to go out and buy some books on it or at least ask Chichi.

            "Bulma dear are you ok?" my dad asked a worried look on his kind face, I nodded and placed a smile on my face

            "Yeah dad my leg just cramped that's all and it was painful"

            "You're looking awfully pale dear, it must have been a terrible cramp why don't you go to bed for the morning and rest. You can't do any good work if you're tired" my mum said, as the baby decided that it would be a good time to kick me again I nodded and stood ignoring one black eyed glare directed at me

            "You're right mum I think I will rest" I left the room and stumbled up to my pale blue room and collapsed on the bed. One thing was clear; this pregnancy wouldn't be easy that was for sure.

There you go chapter one all finished for you all, I hoped you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be done in Vegeta's point of view than Bulma ect. Please review but no flames ok.


	2. Veggie already knows

The Briefs family Saga

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Veggie knows all about it_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_The characters I have mentioned in this chapter of this fic do not belong to me but the man who came up with all the idea. Definitely not me since I'm a girl._

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one, this is simply because Vegeta is not the easiest head and mind to penetrate. Bulma and Vegeta don't care for each other at the moment that will come later. At the moment his thoughts are… well I let you see. Hope you enjoy it_

**_Vegeta's point of view_**

**__**

            I watched through narrowed eyes as Bulma exited the room in a hurry, face pale of colour, eyes full of pain as her hand covered her belly, protecting out baby. 

            I must admit the thought of that woman carrying my child isn't one that greatly pleases me, I chose her for a certain reason though. The process of a male Saiyan choosing his mate is not an easy one. Once the act of consummation is done the two's soul are bonded to each other making them aware of the others thoughts and feelings. To choose the wrong mate is not an option. It had to be the right one. All of my bloodline were in arranged marriages. The strongest woman was chosen so that the child may also reflect this strength and add it to that of the fathers. I was not in an arranged marriage nor do I plan to be married, but I needed an heir to pass on the royal blood to, if I did not do this small act then the only Saiyans left would be Kakkarot and his brat, any fool could see that neither of them are proper Saiyan so something had to be done for the blood of a true Saiyan in all senses of the name to be preserved.

            There was little choice for me and a sacrifice had to be made. I went for the smartest human I could find. Perhaps Kakkarot had a slight bit more Saiyan knowledge then he realises since he married his stupid wife. However much the woman annoys me, there is no denying the fact that she is the strongest woman fighter, at the moment. Her weakness will someday be over taken, especially if my child is a daughter. The rest of this pathetic sex was weak so the only other option was to make the Saiyan child smart. The strength can easily come to me and once its talents are manifested then Kakkarot and his brat will be eliminated.

            Unfortunality   for me the smartest human woman is Bulma. She would be a good choice if she kept her mouth shut. There's no denying that for her age she is stunning, a good figure, long hair though the colour of aqua blue is strange, blue eyes and good features. She even has a nice voice. It's just a shame that most of the words that come out of there is complete rubbish. She got on my nerves constantly with every single word she said and even when she wasn't speaking her mere presence annoyed me. 

            Perhaps part of the reason for me deciding that now was the best time to reproduce would be because I feel almost… forget it I don't know what it is.

            I've been aware of the Saiyan growing inside of Bulma for three months now. The little brat is due in November, the same month of birth that I am, I felt the little ki flickering and then start to grow. Today when it kicked her it alerted me to its already potential strength. No doubt that by the time the child is 5 I'll have a perfect little warrior which will already surpass many of the so called great fighters on Earth.

            Bulma does not understand the bond and so it had not kicked in on her side yet, which is to my advantage until it does she will be able to feel nothing of what I think or feel and that is the way I plan to keep it. I will not inform the annoying woman of it; my bond is already up solely for the purpose of the child. The plan being for me to take it from her. A human does not deserve to raise a child of Saiyan blood. Anyone only needs to look at Gohan to see that.

            The boy's strength is amazing already though not as great as mine but he lacks the whole purpose of fighting. Kakkarot and myself share the same lust for the battle the mere thought of it sends adrenaline pumping through me and a longing to feel flesh beneath my fist, which can't be overpowered. My race was born to fight, my race lived to fight and through Kakkarot and me a little part of it is maintained. Kakkarot's true hedigtied cannot be hidden even though they try, they try to think of him as the human Kakkarot but he is not, they'd do well to remember that.

            Gohan lacks that fire, that lust and that fact makes him loose the potential he has, like his father he believes in showing mercy to his enemies, a true warrior would realise that showing kindness to an enemy is almost signing away your life in your own blood. Your enemy will not show you the same kindness and they will not show the same stupidity either. My child will not have this weakness.

            I stood up and walked out of the kitchen heading in the way Bulma had done. Did she really think that I would know nothing about the little secret she was trying to keep? Was she lumping me with her Mother and Father? Stupid woman, she keeps on underestimating me. I stopped outside her room and hesitated, should I let her into the fact that I knew about the brat. A smirk came to my face. Why should I it would be fun to see what little attempts she makes to hide the fact? I nodded my mind made up. I'd wait. After all I had the upper hand and all the time in the world

_There you go as I said the chapter was short. The next one will be longer I promise. Not that it matters it's gonna be a long story probably the longest I've ever written. Anyway please review but if you're gonna flame then head the other way_. thanks


End file.
